


Strong till we break

by Kaellig



Series: it's been a long way... [kabby] [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat 2016, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Как часто мы принимаем какую-то сторону не в поддержку, а — вопреки?





	

Когда-то давно их троих воспринимали как единое целое — Телоунис Джаха, Джейк Гриффин, Маркус Кейн. Неразлучная троица друзей, которых немыслимо было представить не вместе. 

А потом в их компании появилась Эбби Морган, и что-то неуловимо изменилось. Никто ни с кем не ссорился, они не стали меньше видеться, хотя проводить время втроём удавалось всё реже — даже когда Джейк не брал с собой Эбби, Маркус всё равно ощущал её незримое присутствие. Дело было не в дружеской ревности — у каждого из них были девушки, Телоний в этот раз был даже, кажется, настроен серьёзно, и Маркус искренне за него радовался. Но Эбби словно стала ещё одним, четвёртым членом их компании, нарушая сложившийся за годы дружбы баланс. Как груз, положенный на самый верх пирамиды, она постепенно, вряд ли осознавая это сама, подтачивала основание отношений Джейка с друзьями — да и сам Джейк всё меньше и меньше напоминал себя прежнего, словно растворяясь и превращаясь в придаток более яркой и энергичной Морган.

Первым отпал Телоунис. Просто стал проводить больше времени с Мелиссой, сообщил наконец, что собрался жениться, и чувствовалось, что его вовсе не тяготит то, что их тройка вдруг распалась. А может, он даже и не заметил этого сам — будто появление Эбби освободило его от них. Будто он просто уступил ей своё место.

Они по-прежнему общались и частенько собирались все вместе — уже впятером (Маркус всегда приходил один, даже если у него кто-то был, по не до конца понятным ему самому причинам не желая добавлять в и без того расшатанную систему лишние элементы), Эбби легко нашла общий язык с Мелиссой, Телоний оживлённо рассказывал о том, как планирует переоборудовать своё жильё, чтобы оно действительно стало семейным очагом, но прежней общности, единства духа, больше не было — потому что не было прежнего Джейка, который обязательно поддразнил бы Телония с его грандиозными планами, а не бросал бы мечтательные взгляды на Эбби, явно представляя их собственное счастливое будущее. Маркуса от этого тошнило. Чаще всего на подобных посиделках он проводил весь вечер в углу, потягивая добытый им самим на всю компанию самогон и лишь изредка вставляя пару слов.

Однако даже это давалось ему проще, чем те моменты, когда они оказывались втроём. Маркус не понимал, зачем Джейк каждый раз звал его с ними, когда сам явно хотел бы остаться наедине с Эбби. Отказаться тем не менее не удавалось — и Джейк, и, что удивляло Маркуса ещё сильнее, Эбби были на редкость настойчивы. 

Эбби вообще обладала каким-то особым даром убедительности — даже при том раздражении, которое она в нём вызывала, даже зная, что будет потом жалеть об этом, Маркус поддавался на её уговоры, сам не замечая, как соглашался в итоге на любое её предложение. Что бесило ещё сильнее — и вызывало какую-то внутреннюю обречённость, будто недоброе предчувствие.

***

Он твёрдо знал: если бы не чёртова убедительность чёртовой Эбби Морган — вернее, уже Эбби _Гриффин_ , — ничего бы этого не было. Его самого устраивало всё — хотя «устраивало» было неправильным словом, скорее, он мирился с текущей социально-политической ситуацией и был готов к ней адаптироваться (то, что его в собственной жизни действительно не устраивало, было исключительно его личными проблемами, которые он, не в силах решить, топил в работе). Маркус, конечно, не мог не согласиться с тем, что жизнь на Ковчеге была непростой — и, судя по тому, что он слышал от своих старших коллег, становилась всё тяжелее с каждым поколением. Но, в отличие от Эбби и, вслед за ней, Телония с Джейком, он не возлагал вину всецело на канцлера Сидни.

Да, рабочие голодали, да, за свой кровный ежедневный паёк приходилось пахать, как за двоих, да, канцлер не делала ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то облегчить ситуацию. Но в глазах Маркуса это всё равно не оправдывало тех, кто пытался переломить её силой, поднимая нелепые восстания и устраивая забастовки. Он участвовал в составе стражи в подавлении этих восстаний — и, сколько бы Эбби ни кричала о «противоправном произволе», чинимом, по её мнению, канцлером, это не могло изменить его уверенности в том, что подобные вещи — встать с оружием против своих же, живущих в точно таких же условиях, да что за херня! — просто недопустимы.

Так он думал. А потом Эбби заявила, что Телоний, уже занимавший благодаря поддержке отца место в Совете, должен захватить власть, а он, Маркус Кейн, просто обязан помочь в этом своему старинному другу, воспользовавшись влиянием, которое он приобрёл в страже. Она говорила о том, что власть должна принадлежать тем, кто не станет ею злоупотреблять, тем, кто действительно понимает настроение народа и знает, что ему нужно; взывала к его чувству справедливости, благородству и состраданию, с лёгкостью находя все его слабые точки, изученные за годы знакомства; напоминала, что они все должны держаться вместе и поддерживать друг друга во всём. Маркусу хотелось наорать на неё, встряхнуть, спросить, с каких пор они с Телонием, дети благополучных, уважаемых в обществе семей, знают и понимают, как живёт весь остальной народ; чёрт, да даже он сам, даром что родился на самой задрипанной станции, одной из тех, где столкновения со стражей и восстания давно стали в порядке вещей, — даже он сомневался, что всё ещё понимает этих людей теперь, когда сам носит форменную куртку с офицерскими нашивками.

Но Эбби говорила и говорила, и ей вторил Телоний, глаза которого горели той же священной убеждённостью в своей правоте, с ними соглашался легкий на подъём Джейк, и Маркус... Что ж, ему никогда не удавалось переспорить Эбби, особенно когда её сторону принимали его лучшие друзья — то есть всегда.

***

Первое заседание Совета при новом канцлере — это всегда событие. Даже те, кто голосовал за каждого из людей, оказавшихся в итоге за круглым столом, с опаской ждали всегда результатов — а вдруг они ошиблись, а вдруг новый канцлер окажется ещё хуже предыдущего, а вдруг новые советники вовсе не так верны интересам своих избирателей, как те чаяли?

Для Маркуса это было ещё и первое заседание Совета, на котором он присутствовал не в качестве молчаливой фигуры у дверей, чьим единственный назначением являлось обеспечение безопасности, а — за столом, наравне со всеми. Значок советника, приколотый к вороту форменной куртки, и новенькие нашивки командующего стражи заставляли поднимать подбородок ещё выше — и жгли, словно клейма. Он не просил этого. Он не хотел этого. Его всегда устраивало собственное положение; чужие амбиции — того же Телония или Эбби — вызывали у него лишь недоумение: зачем, для чего? Они всё равно все заперты в металлической коробке, висящей на орбите мёртвой планеты, — кто в здравом уме пожелает власти над этим сказочным королевством? И вот теперь они здесь. Прежняя неразлучная троица, почти как в старые времена, только уже серьёзные и облечённые властью — канцлер Джаха, советник Кейн и советник Гриффин. Следовало отдать Эбби должное: свои амбиции она реализовывала за счёт карьеры Джейка, проталкивая его, а не себя, выстраивала его образ, убеждала людей голосовать за него; интересно, отдавала ли она отчёт в том, что все эти голоса были отданы на самом деле — ей? Что голосовали — за неё, а не за её мужа, и верили — в неё, ей, её словам, уверенной улыбке, добрым рукам доктора, искренней убеждённости в её голосе? В Совет прошёл Джейк, но Маркус прекрасно знал, чьи идеи тот принёс с собой — как знали, пусть и подсознательно, его избиратели.

Маркус смотрел на них обоих — на довольного собой Телония, старательно прятавшего триумф под маской сосредоточенной деловитости, на нервно улыбнувшегося в ответ Джейка, явно чувствовавшего себя не в своей тарелке, но державшегося достаточно уверенно. Они снова были втроём, три человека, привыкших действовать заодно и поддерживать друг друга — так ведь говорила Эбби? Вот только Маркус больше не чувствовал этого единства. Наверное, его не было уже давно, и Маркусу нужно было в кои-то веки оказаться с бывшими друзьями наедине, пусть даже с посторонними людьми, но без Эбби, чтобы наконец это осознать. То, что связывало их прежде — чем бы оно ни было, — навсегда ушло, и эту эфемерную субстанцию заменила собой Эбби — уверенная, напористая, жизнелюбивая Эбби, без которой они так и остались бы никем, но по-прежнему были бы друзьями.

— Я хотел бы поднять на обсуждение вопрос, — сказал вдруг Джейк и неуверенно дёрнул уголком рта. Маркус ощутил что-то похожее на брезгливость: куда делся тот Джейк, которого он знал прежде, — смешливый, не терявшийся ни при каких обстоятельствах и находивший всегда слова с такой лёгкой, словно они сами собой рождались внутри него? Сейчас он явно боролся с собой, не решаясь произнести заготовленную — и вряд ли им самим — речь. — Я хотел бы поговорить о смертных казнях, — продолжил Джейк, и его голос зазвучал увереннее. — Мы все знаем, что популяцию Ковчега приходится контролировать в связи с нехваткой ресурсов, но смерть за каждое, даже незначительное нарушение — это бессмысленная жестокость. Не правильно ли оставить её в прошлом, вместе с прежним канцлером? Начать новую эпоху принятием справедливых поправок к драконовскому закону?

«Драконовский закон». Маркус сжал зубы, закипая. Говорил всё ещё Джейк — но почему вместо его голоса он слышал голос проклятой Морган? Ах, простите — Гриффин.

Вот только Эбби не было сейчас здесь. А без поддержки её убедительности Джейк мгновенно сломается под тяжестью чужих аргументов. Его, Маркуса, аргументов. И Эбби не подоспеет на помощь, не подскажет правильные слова, не встретит натиск Маркуса своим.

Когда-то давно, когда их было трое и они действительно были друзьями, все шутили, что с Маркусом бессмысленно спорить — он всегда прав, что ж тут поделаешь. Быть может, настало время напомнить о том Маркусе.

Он отодвинул стул и медленно встал, чувствуя, как нарастает внутри горячая, сметающая всё на своём пути злость.

— Послабления — это прекрасно, — проговорил он с лёгкой воркующей усмешкой и ощутил странное удовлетворение, услышав, как его негромкий уверенный голос разносится по небольшому залу, отражаясь от металлических стен. — Это верный способ завоевать любовь граждан. Вот только — чем мы будем кормить наш счастливый народ? И как скоро окажется, что за лишнюю крошку они готовы собственноручно задушить соседа, помилование которого ещё вчера так радостно отмечали? 

Он повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Телонием, задумчиво следившими за ними обоими, прижав кулак к губам. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, затем Телоний чуть заметно кивнул:

— Продолжай, Маркус. Аргументы за отмену смертной казни за мелкие нарушения мы все уже слышали и не раз. Мне интересно послушать твою точку зрения.

И Маркус понял, что победил.

***

Эбби пришла к нему тем же вечером — разгневанная, яростная, взведённая до предела, словно снятый с предохранителя пистолет с уже лежащим на спусковом крючке пальцем. Влетела в дверь, едва Маркус открыл, и замерла в двух шагах от него.

— Что за чёрт, Кейн? — требовательно спросила она, впервые за все годы называя его по фамилии. К удивлению Маркуса, она держала себя в руках почти безупречно: взгляд сверкал от переполнявшего её негодования, но голос оставался холодным и твёрдым, как скальпель. — Мы начинали всё это вместе — чтобы что-то изменить, чтобы сделать этот мир лучше — мир, в котором будут жить наши дети, чёрт побери. — На последних словах её голос дрогнул всё же, зазвенев прорвавшимся гневом, и Маркус снова почувствовал, как его захлёстывает — уже собственным раздражением.

— Мы? Вместе? — Он рассмеялся. Поразительная женщина, она ведь правда верила, что они — вместе, единое целое с общими на четверых мыслями, которые она, видимо, выражала за всех. Ей и в голову не приходило, что у них могли быть свои убеждения, свои принципы и взгляды, отличные от её собственных. Что без неё они были самостоятельными людьми. — Я не боролся за идеальный мир, Эбби. Он мне не нужен — у меня нет привычки гоняться за миражами. И какие бы дети ни жили здесь после нас — среди них не будет моего ребёнка, уж я об этом позабочусь. Единственное, за что я боролся, — это за возможность лично следить за исполнением законов, обеспечивающих жизнь лично мне, тебе и всем тем, кто _уже_ здесь живёт и готов этим законам следовать.

Разгорячившись, он давил уже не только словами, но и интонациями, и даже телом — только теперь Маркус понял, что почти нависает над Эбби, и — Господи, какой маленькой она казалась сейчас. Маленькая растрёпанная птичка из тех книг, которыми они оба когда-то зачитывались — единственное, что было у них общего. 

Она отшатнулась и посмотрела на него каким-то странным, больным взглядом, словно его слова не просто ударили по ней — а разрушили что-то, что было для неё важно.

Эбби выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы и вскинула голову — это даже сделало её как будто чуть выше ростом.

— Спасибо, что позволили увидеть ваше настоящее лицо, советник Кейн, — процедила она. — Жаль, что я не имела такой возможности раньше.

— О, поверьте, _доктор Гриффин_ , у вас были все возможности. Вам просто стоило хоть раз услышать кого-то, кроме себя. 

Её ноздри возмущённо раздулись, но Эбби не удостоила его выпад ответом. Развернувшись на каблуках, она просто вышла из его отсека.

Впервые ему удалось если не переспорить её, то хотя бы не прогнуться. Но вместо ожидаемого удовлетворения он ощутил вдруг лишь опустошённость и горечь. И не давал покоя этот её странный взгляд, такой непривычный и отчего-то причиняющий боль.

Он ошибался — тогда, на заседании Совета, всего парой часов раньше. Он не выиграл — он проиграл, и вместо того, чтобы делить свою ношу с друзьями, которые были бы с ним за одно и поддерживали бы его во всём, он вынужден теперь нести её один.

Впрочем, быть может — и к лучшему.


End file.
